Circle and Square
by Nerdinaction
Summary: England's brotherly instincts are coming back, with Canada and America in danger, will he be the hero of the world this time? Yellowstone is erupting, the first supervolcano WE had ever known is erupting, in America. There is no delaying... (USUK in a brotherly way though I cannot say the same with FrUk...)


Yellowstone:

Books. Books about countries, about wars, about love and about deaths.

Books. Diaries, biographies, autobiographies. Each type of books holds its very own significance but funnily enough, they all start at the beginning.

The beginning of a life, of an era, of a country or simply just, the beginning.

But where can I start? The beginning of my life was too early to remember, the beginning of this event was even earlier. For me, there are no beginnings to a thing, only the ending. Yet, like everybody else, I dread the ending.

Most people see my life as a comedy, but they don't know what I have been through, they don't know that my life is so comical that it fits to be a tragedy. Funny isn't it? That people's opinions about me never changes throughout the ages no matter how much I wanted it to change. Sure, I am responsible no matter how much I argue with others, but a life for me is millions of lives of human beings, I have got to keep that. There is no way I am letting them getting hurt, because I am a country.

True, I am and have been so many things: A Roman colony, a French colony (I still have nightmares about that), an empire with my own colonies, a pirate, a spy, a gentleman and an older brother.

Most of all, I was proud, proud of being an older brother, proud to have raised other countries. Ha! Yet I failed, they all declared independence on me, even that little Sealand wants to keep his distance from me.

Where can I start? Where should I start?

Well, just like normal day for a country, this is how it started…

'Seriously, coffee is way nicer than tea, dude, you should try it.' America said to me, drinking cups of coffee and eating hamburgers, the usual.

Yes, I was having lunch with America in the meeting room, which, of course never happened before, even I was surprised by this. Since he declared his independence, we never had a chat, that git, always so full of himself.

'Mmmmm….' I ignored him, and continued to drink my cup of tea. I was waiting, for him to tell me the reason why he invited me today; it is unlike him to even _ask _someone something, especially me. 'Why am I here?' I simply said.

'Because I invited you to?' He guessed, I rolled my eyes, I knew that he knew what I meant but instead, choosing not to answer it. I simply looked at him, telling him that I wasn't satisfied.

'Look England, I just want to be friends with you again, we never had a proper chat after… you know what.' America smiled, but his eyes are still too playful to be trusted, I sighed, that day was in my head, after so long, it only seemed to be yesterday, when he told me that I am not his big brother anymore. And now, he was asking _me _to be friends _again_?

'Not a chance, America, not a chance. What is you real motive?' I asked, anybody that is not an idiot can see that when somebody randomly asks you to be their friend, there has to be a reason behind it, oh no, not some emotional reasons of how we used to be but an actual reason.

'Really, Britain, I just want to be your friend again.' I. Was. Not. Convinced. I gave him a look that could even scare Russia off (that is a lie) and he gave in. 'I want to borrow some money, I need money.'

I laughed, really laughed for the first time in ages. Him, the oh so great America is asking _Me_ for money, that idiot cannot choose a worse person to ask, and I will definitely not miss this, the best time ever to humiliate him.

'I am the one that is in debt, America, you seemed to forget that I have less money than you, or am I wrong, have your economy declined so much that you are asking your former brother for money? Are you so low, are your people begging my people to help them even though it means that they will drink tea every day? No, America, you are the ever so powerful one. If you are the hero, then you will solve those problems yourself, and I will not help you.'

'I just need some money, I really need it. I don't care how you humiliate me, but I need money.' America shouted, I knew that deep down, he was extremely hurt by my little speech but if he can act, then so can I.

'Look, I could have helped you if you have still been my little brother, the one that depended on me, but oh no, you are big now, you are the hero now, you don't need my help anymore, if you want money, you might as well ask France but I doubt he'll pay any attention to you when he is dealing with all his strikes. We are all broke, America, you are the rich one, the powerful one, we suppose to ask you for money, not the other around, right?' I said, very sincerely but laughing inside, there is not a better time to embarrass America like that, especially when he is on his knees for money.

'I just wanted money to help my people, sure I said that I am not your little brother anymore, and I am not. But as allies, you could have at least considered to be helpful, Britain.' America literally screamed into my ears, that is probably why I still felt a bit deaf now, I simply laughed. America, seeing my laughs, he stormed out of the room, leaving his cup for me to clean and slammed the door behind him.

I was not scared, I was laughing, so hard that my stomach hurts, never once had I seen America losing his temper like that, and definitely not at me. That was something to see, it amused me as well to think that I had finally found the gut to refuse America on something, that he is not hero after all, he is just some hamburger eating country who has had troubles to be on a diet. I smiled to myself, slowly tasting my tea, the glorious afternoon all to myself.

That's when my brotherly instinct kicked in, what if he was really desperate? Was he really hurt? Was it a bit too cruel? Nah, I forced myself to think otherwise, to think how many times _he_ had humiliated me, how he had refused my friendship and laughed at me. He is the one that needs some lessons to teach him some manners, not me.

After a while, it was becoming a little lonely for me. So, like a normal country, I made my way down the corridor, eager to get home to finish all those paper works that was supposed to be due yesterday.

I walked past the bathroom when I heard a sound, I was alarmed as I was sure that nobody was left in this building except me, the sound came again, this time I walked back to the bathroom, where the sound was coming from. 'Hello? Anybody there?' I asked, half shouted to boast my self-confidence that is. I pushed opened the bathroom door just as the sound came again; America was leaning over the sink, hands clutching at the edges while he vomited. Not. Nice. He looked up as he finished washing his face with clean water, and winced at the horrible smell, by that time, I had forgotten our earlier quarrel completely and was rushing towards him.

'America? Are you okay? Are you ill?' I shot questions at him, looking into his paler than normal face, the last time I remember America being sick was still when he was little, countries don't get sick easily and I was ready to find what the problem was.

But apparently he was ready to tell me what the problem was, he simply looked at me, his soft sickly eyes turned hard once again, he pushed me away, disgusted by my worried face. But I all want to do is to ask him; _America, are you okay?_ He stormed past me once again, even when he was ill, he never gives up protecting his reputation, though he didn't really have one.

'You are not my big brother anymore, so stop caring about me like that.' He slammed the door in my face, I stood frozen hearing his footsteps, walking further and further away from me. He really hates me now. And I was already regretting.

It didn't take long to get to my house, just as I walked into my house, I felt a small tremor underneath my feet, and the light dimmed slightly by the tremor, but it was only for a few seconds, I discarded it from my thought and anyway, England doesn't usually have earthquakes.

So that was it, my mistakes, and my regrets. The beginning of an end.


End file.
